Why are you my sister?
by Ice-Chrysalis
Summary: What will Justin do when Dean attempts something unforgivable with Alex? A really nice, slow, hurt/comfort Jalex. Bountiful teasing and smooth flow. My first fic ever! BTW- trigger warning: rape
1. Pancakes Await!

**My first fic...ever! I don't know how this will turn out (i.e. LEMON or not), but I'm happy to play it by ear based on feedback. ALSO, this story is going to move VERY VERY SLOW. However it ends up, BE WARNED. This story is about incest and controversial topics. If you don't like Jalex, why are you here?**

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING except my own words.

Alex opened her eyes slowly, blinking into the warm rays of sunlight that spilled into her room on the first Sunday of summer vacation. It was a perfect day out.

_I knew I should have gotten blackout curtains,_ Alex thought to herself as she groaned, pulled the covers over her head, and rolled over. _Stupid sun. Ugh, what is it, like 7 am?_

She poked her head out of the covers just enough to see the clock. _12:37 pm…huh, maybe staying up all night watching Tom & Jerry and eating ice cream wasn't the best idea…guess I should get up._

Alex grouchily threw the covers off of herself. The effects of her sugar hangover weren't pleasant, and upon her first attempt to stand, she found herself sitting right back down again. She stood again, this time more slowly, and headed out of her room towards the bathroom while massaging her temple.

"Wow, don't we look dazzling this morning!" Justin said to her as she passed him in the hallway.

Alex didn't speak, but gave Justin a glare of death and continued down the hall.

Justin continued, "And MAY I just say? Your ensemble is absolutely breathtaking. Buttercup would be proud."

"You MAY not," Alex retorted, stopping short of the bathroom. She stared down at her ratty Powerpuff Girls tank, complete with shorts and uneven Powerpuff-print socks, "because Buttercup is the bomb, and no pathetic attempt at a snarky comment from you could ever tarnish her excellence."

Justin appraised his sister's disheveled appearance, initially noticing how adorable she looked when she wasn't overdoing it with the makeup and funky outfits. The errant inappropriate thought came and went through his mind in a split second, and he immediately noted to himself that he should come up with another insult quickly.

"Well, Buttercup's excellence definitely doesn't lend to your own. You look like hell, kid," he paused for a moment. "Rocky road and Tom & Jerry-a-thon again?"

"Nope, wrong again," Alex scoffed, "It was mint chocolate chip. Pssh, I still look better than you do after I've pulled an all-nighter."

"Oh, pardon my incorrect ice cream assumption. Hurry up and get downstairs, will ya? Sunday pancakes await." Justin ordered as he turned and started for the stairs, while trying to banish any future wayward thoughts of his sister.

"'_Sunday pancakes await!_'" Alex mocked openly. "Nerd. I'll be down soon."

Alex finally made it to the bathroom and evaluated herself. _Wow, nerdboy wasn't kidding…I look like ass, _she thought to herself. After brushing her teeth and splashing her face with water, she looked again and saw that it was no use. It was either spend half an hour in the bathroom, piling on the makeup and missing pancakes, or…

_Time for some unsupervised magic!_ Alex thought to herself, as she pulled her wand from her sock and considered how to word the incantation. After a moment of thought, her eyes lit up and she prepared. She took a deep breath, and with a swirl and flick of her wand, she muttered,

"Last night was a hoot, but now I want to look cute!"

With a flash of pink light and a short burst of wind, Alex suddenly found that her hair was brushed, dark circles gone, makeup applied, and she was even wearing a cute outfit involving layered long tank tops, shiny black leggings and boots.

"Perfect, as always," she said aloud to herself, tucking her wand into her boot.

With a quick bound down the stairs, Alex joined her family for Sunday pancakes.

Upon seeing her walk into the room, Justin felt the need to take back his earlier attitude about her embellishing her outfits. He couldn't deny that she looked fantastic. And for the second time that day, he had to force himself to think of a subject other than his sister.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Theresa called out to her daughter. "Dad and Max had their breakfast at an appropriate hour and went out to play Frisbee. You realize it's after 1 o'clock, right?"

"Oh, Mother…you realize that a growing young lady needs her beauty sleep, right?" Alex retorted as she reached for a plate.

Justin couldn't help himself. "So when are you planning on getting yours, Alex? Because whatever you're doing isn't working."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Didn't I already see you once today? I think I've had my fill. Move aside, brother." Alex shoved Justin's elbow out of her way so she could get a stack of pancakes from the plate on the kitchen counter.

"OK you two, enough," their Mother said, cutting them off. "quit it, or you're not going on any date with Dean tonight, Alex."

"Sheesh! Fiiiiiine…" Alex replied, as she finished pouring way too much syrup on her pancakes and finally started eating.

Justin had completely forgotten about Alex's date with Dean. He felt like bile was rising in his throat, and he wasn't entirely sure why. She had been going out with Dean for a while, so it shouldn't matter that she was going out with him that night. Yes, it was true that Dean had a reputation, but he also seemed to really like Alex. Yet, Justin still had his opinions about Dean. It seemed like he handled Alex's feelings carelessly, and he certainly didn't have manners. Alex constantly tried to keep her emotions to herself, and she had always been very guarded. She would never tell anyone how much it actually hurt her when Dean forgot to call her back, or didn't meet her at the lunch table at school. She would brush it off, pretend they never had plans, and eat with Harper instead.

Only Justin seemed to be aware that Alex did have feelings, and she did care when Dean ignored her. Justin knew her better than anyone, and he could see through her tough façade, straight through to the vulnerable little girl she really was inside.

"OK Justin, Mom's all done cleaning up and I need to start getting ready; do you want the TV on or something?" Alex asked, noticing Justin had been silent for a while. "Helloooo, zombie?? Phone home?" Alex waved her fingers in front of Justin's unfocused eyes, and he blinked at her and shook his head. "Does someone need a nap or something?"

"Oh, sorry. I looked directly in your eyes and went temporarily blind. Thanks for bringing me back, buddy," Justin quipped.

"You're hilarious! It's no wonder you have top choice when it comes to the ladies; werewolves, centaurs, vampires! Justin Russo really knows how to pick 'em!" Alex snapped back. "Anyway!" she said, preemptively cutting off his reply, "as much fun as I'm having with our little banter here, I have to go start getting ready for my date."

"Wow, really?? You still have five hours. I guess you do need a lot of work in the face area. Do you need help with the sanding, or should I take spackle duty this time?" Justin said, chuckling to himself.

"HA HA, sir-quips-a-lot. It's OK, I know you don't understand the concept of actually putting effort into your appearance. Don't worry; I'm sure you'll figure it out someday!" Alex jibed, as she ruffled Justin's hair. She then twirled around and started skipping off towards her room cheerfully.

Justin couldn't help but stare a little bit at her luscious black hair bouncing around her while she skipped. He promptly caught himself and snapped out of it, deciding to join Max and Jerry at the park to play Frisbee.

**-YAY! First chapter. What do you think so far? Hope you like it...**


	2. Unforgivable

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed! You guys are so sweet. I kinda wanted to hold out posting the next chapter a little longer to drive you all crazy ;)... but I couldn't wait anymore! Anyway, this chapter is more angsty, but I hope you like it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly place or anything else copyrighted! **  
**

-----------------------

Night fell, and Justin had passed out on the living room couch with the TV on.

After playing at the park, the Russo family went to see a movie, sans Alex. Justin knew that their parents were tired, so he volunteered to wait up for her that night. He was groggily waking up from his nap, and he noted the time; it was now 11:15. She had still not returned from her date with Dean, and her curfew time at 10pm had come and gone.

Justin immediately started to feel riled up. His fingers began tapping on every surface, knees bouncing restlessly. Before he knew it, his heart was pounding with distress, and he faltered between anger and anxiety with every passing second.

_What the hell does she think she's doing?!_ he thought to himself angrily. _She KNOWS how much trouble she'll be in…and then I'll have to be the one who restores peace in the house..._

Justin began pacing in front of the door, checking his phone constantly.

He tried to text her every few minutes, and found that she wasn't responding. _Ugh, either she is doing something she shouldn't be doing, or something is seriously wrong. I _knew_ I didn't like this Dean kid. Maybe I should borrow the magic carpet and look for her..._

Justin was about to grab the keys from the key rack, when sure enough, Alex suddenly burst through the door.

"Hey," she muttered, not pausing or making eye contact. She tried to push past him and head for her room. Justin was completely startled, but remained on task. He grabbed her by the arm to stop her.

"Where the hell have you been?! Do you have any idea how worried I was? I've been sitting here waiting for you all night!! Alex, look at me! Where were—"

Justin stopped scolding her immediately upon seeing her tear-streaked face, mascara running down her cheeks. He got a better look at her and noticed that she was holding her jacket closed because the zipper appeared to be broken, and nearly all of the buttons on the shirt she had underneath were ripped off.

"Jesus Christ, Alex, are you OK?? What happened to you?!" he asked, in shock.

"Nothing," Alex said weakly. "I'm fine, just going to bed now..." She tried to turn around sharply, but again found herself pulled back by Justin.

"What?? Are you kidding me? You fly in here looking like that, and you expect me to just let you walk away? Tell me what happened right now!"

"Justin…h-he…" Alex stammered, her voice beginning to falter.

Justin waited for her to answer, seeing the tears begin to well up in her eyes. Next thing he knew, Alex burst into tears as her knees weakened and she nearly crumpled to the ground. He caught her and pulled her back to her feet, and she let herself collapse into his arms. He held Alex tightly, stroking her hair and her back reassuringly as she bawled on his shoulder. He already knew that no matter what had happened to her, he was definitely going to kill Dean for returning her in this condition.

"Alex… Alex, tell me what happened. It's OK now, you're safe… I'm here."

Alex's sobbing calmed down, turned to soft weeping, and finally she looked up at Justin. "He…Dean tried to rape me."

"HE WHAT?!" Justin exclaimed, "HE…EXCUSE ME??"

"Justin, please quiet down… you'll wake up Mom and Dad!"

"What, wh…who even gives a shit about that right now?? I'm going out right now to kill that fucker!" Justin tried to turn around and leave that very moment, but found Alex gripping him to the spot.

"Alex, let go of me! What are you doing?"

"Justin—please. Please don't leave me right now. I'm begging you… I need you."

Justin had to do a double-take when he saw the desperation in his sister's eyes. She had never admitted that she needed anyone. He had never seen her plead with anyone, much less himself. It was the total opposite of the way she normally acted- constantly keeping her feelings walled in, acting strong and never expressing her feelings. The look Alex had on her face immediately softened him, and he halted his murderous rampage to be there for her. Justin took Alex's hand, walked her to the couch, and sat with her.

"OK. I won't leave you, Alex... I won't go anywhere."

He didn't ask her to tell him anything more that evening, and she wouldn't volunteer any details yet. He simply held her gingerly as she cried. Internally, they both reveled at how wonderful it felt to openly hold each other, enjoying each other's warmth and comfort without feeling forced to shy away from it or feign disgust. They did not even try to ignore the feelings or their accompanying thoughts.

As Alex's weeping died down, Justin cheered her up by turning on cartoons for her and making her sandwiches. He stayed as close to her as possible, keeping at least one arm around her at all times. They both felt completely comfortable with the abnormal amount of affection between them that evening, and while Justin was the one doing the comforting, Alex had no idea how mutual the feeling was for him.

Eventually, she fell asleep in his arms. After a while, Justin took her upstairs to her room and tucked her into her bed. He then went to bed himself, feeling a mixture of anger at Dean and bewilderment, tinged on the edge with the joy of being able to be so close to his sister. He did not get much sleep, and though he loved school, it was the first time he could recall ever feeling thankful that he didn't have that to worry about in the morning.

**Dun Dun DUNNNN!... Review please :)**


	3. What Happened

**Thanks for the reviews...keep it up! I love you guys! Here's Chapter 3... also, trigger warning: rape :(  
**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Alex awoke early (for her) on Monday morning to find that everyone was downstairs working in the Sub Station already. She was confused, because she was supposed to work and no one had come to yell at her for sleeping in. Alex stirred in her bed and turned over to her side, where she found a note resting on her pillow.

**Alex,**

**Took your shift today. Get some rest…you owe me! **

**-Justin**

Alex grinned to herself, again filled with warmth and relief. She wrapped herself up in the fluffy comforter, held the note to her face and kissed it as if it were from a lover. Then, she immediately stopped and realized what she was doing.

_Wow…I really just did that, didn't I? Super glad no one witnessed that one…get a hold of yourself, Russo!_

_Russo._

She tightened up instantly. Even thinking about referring to herself the way Dean always did was enough to put her stomach in knots. All it did was give her flashbacks of the night before; his hands all over her, ripping the buttons off her good shirt; Dean holding her down, trying to put his mouth everywhere…

Alex's head began to throb immediately. She had to think about something else. Something happy, soothing…

And Justin entered her mind. Not just their closeness from the night before, but the feeling it gave her to tease and banter with him every day. The internal joy she felt just knowing he was around, though she had never acknowledged it before. The yearning to impress him and outdo him, the electric chemistry they had...and most of all, knowing she could rely on him. It was touching to know that he cared about her enough that he wanted to dart out the door in the middle of the night to find/hurt Dean. It was very un-Justin.

Alex realized that she had never heard Justin curse before. She had never seen Justin react that way to anything. He was so angry, and so ready to retaliate immediately. It was a side of him she wasn't used to, but a side she was happy to see, regardless. It showed her that he wasn't just dorky Justin; he could also be the protector and the fighter when he needed to be.

She had to stop herself there, because she started to realize that she was making a mental list of traits about her brother that she finds attractive.

The knock on her door was an appreciated distraction from her thoughts.

"Alex? You up yet?" Justin asked.

"Yeah…sort of. Come in," Alex sighed and sat up in her bed finally, quickly pushing the note Justin had written her under her pillow. She had completely forgotten that she was still clutching it.

"Hey," Justin said, somewhat awkwardly from the open door.

"Hey…what are you doing here?" Alex wondered.

"I'm just on a break. I thought I'd come up and make sure you're OK…" Justin said, and thinking he sounded too nice, he continued, "…because I can't be covering your shifts all the time!"

Alex sighed. "Wow, thanks bro. That _could_ have been a totally adorable brother/sister moment…maybe you should work on that."

"Well I…" Justin paused, becoming slightly flustered. "OK. You're right… I'm sorry about that. It's kinda like a reflex to turn what I say to you into an insult."

"…I guess I can understand that. Personally, I have to struggle to avoid constantly insulting you," Alex replied, grinning devilishly.

Justin rolled his eyes and smiled. He then came and sat next to Alex on her bed.

"Listen, I'm just going to drop the taunting… for now. I have to be honest, I am really worried about you, Alex," he said to his sister sincerely. "What happened to you was very serious, and I would be lying if I said I didn't still want to go find Dean and rip his head off," Justin said, as he stopped to run his hands through his hair and sighed. "I just wish you would tell me what happened. I don't want to pressure you, but I need to know that you're OK."

Alex looked at her brother a moment, taking in the sincerity in his voice and his genuine concern. Neither of them ever missed an opportunity to tease each other, so his decision to be heartfelt with her caught her off-guard. Internally, she struggled with her desire to ignore what happened, conflicting with her yearning to be closer to Justin and express herself to him. She knew that she could try to brush him off over and over, but she also knew that this was Justin she was dealing with, and that he would never drop it.

Alex couldn't hide from it forever, so she figured what better time than now? She took a deep breath, stood up, and decided to confront the horrible feelings inside her that she wanted to run away from.

"OK… we were outside the sub station in his car, at the end of our date. I told him I wanted to go all the way with him. I told him I was ready… but then I got scared."

"What? Alex, you have got to be kidding me! You are WAY too young to b—"

"OK Justin! I know! Calm down," Alex said, pacing more quickly. "I realized that I wasn't ready yet, and I told him I changed my mind and wanted to stop."

"Wait… wanted to stop what? Were you guys already… oh my god, I'm not even sure I want to know…"

"No, no! We were just kissing at that point. He kept trying to touch me, and kept trying to undo my pants… and I just didn't like it. I like kissing Dean and I like being with him, but it just didn't feel right."

"And he got mad?" Justin asked, trying to remain calm with rage pulsing through his body.

"Well, obviously. He tried to argue with me at first… tried to tell me, 'you promised! It's cruel to break promises, Russo.' Then he tried to be sweet and kept trying to kiss me again, saying, 'come on baby, it's OK, I won't tell anyone.'" She said, her eyes watering. "Finally when I said, 'NO, Dean!', that was when he pushed me down and started messing with my shirt…" Alex paused, choking on a sob. "I was scared, Justin. I froze. He's a lot stronger than me…" she finally collapsed back onto the bed, crying with abandon.

Justin immediately reached out to hold her. "It's OK, Alex… you're safe now. But… how did you get out of there?"

Alex sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I panicked. My arms were pinned! The only thing I was really able to do was kick him in the balls…and then I ran out of there without looking back." Alex explained, burying her face in her hands. "I am SO glad were already parked right outside. I'm not sure how I would have gotten home."

Justin continued rubbing her back. He couldn't deny that he was impressed. Most girls would have ended up coming home, stripped of their innocence. Alex won the battle without even trying.

"That's horrible, Alex. I'm so sorry. Honestly though, I'm really proud of you." Justin said, sincerely.

"…you are? Even though I was a total idiot and said I wanted to do it with him?"

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time you did something stupid, Alex, but you didn't deserve that in return. And yes… I am proud of you. You may have gotten yourself into a dumb situation, but you also got yourself out of it unscathed."

"Thank goodness for that…but can I ask for one more favor?"

Justin thought for a moment. "…maybe. What is it?"

"Please don't tell Mom and Dad what happened. I mean, I'm going to make up something and tell them Dean and I broke up, but I really just want to move past this crap and get on with my life."

"Yeah, Alex… of course. I won't say anything…" Justin said, pretending to zip his mouth shut.

Alex's urge to break the serious mood finally overcame her. "Haha, 'unscathed'…" she giggled, "someone's been studying for their SATs."

"Ooooookayy…and there goes our meaningful moment."

"No, in all seriousness, Justin…. Thank you." Alex put her hands on his shoulders, "thank you for being proud of me. I honestly can't explain how much that means to me… and more than anything, thank you for being there for me last night."

Justin stared into her eyes. Their proximity to each other, her hands on his shoulders, the both of them sitting on her bed together… Justin suddenly felt a temptation creeping through his body that he was trying desperately to ignore.

Before he could think any further, he noticed Alex was moving closer to him. Justin froze up and wasn't sure what to do.

Alex's face inched closer and closer, as panic ensued within Justin's mind…

… and she closed the gap and tenderly kissed Justin…

on the cheek.

Relieved, Justin's anxiety settled and he took Alex in his arms. The feel of her lips on his cheek warmed him throughout. He brushed her hair from her forehead, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. They held each other in silence for a few moments, thinking of nothing else.

"Are you still on break?" Alex said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, damn it!" Justin exclaimed, ending their embrace. He immediately stood up and started heading for the door.

He abruptly stopped and turned to Alex, waving and saying, "Ok, see you later…" before he ran back downstairs to finish the shift.

**Hah! Sorry for the tease... I know that was mean, but you didn't really think I was gonna give it all up yet, did you? :)**

**Review please!**


	4. Still Need Friends

**Chapter 4...enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly place!

----------------------------------

A little over a week had passed in the Russo household, and things had more or less returned to something that appeared normal. To any observer who knew Alex, Justin, or the rest of the Russo family, nothing would seem out of place. The Waverly Sub Station ran as usual; Mom and Dad were cheesy and silly, Max was perpetually confusing, and Alex and Justin taunted each other relentlessly. The two eldest siblings still did all the things they normally did: Justin was getting a head start on summer reading assignments, even though summer had just begun that week. Alex was goofing off whenever possible, hanging out with Harper a lot and working in the family sandwich shop when she was forced.

Behind closed doors, things had shifted slightly.

When everyone went to sleep at night, Alex and Justin were spending a lot more time together, bonding, playing cards, video games and board games, and simply enjoying each other's company. They did keep the affection to a minimum, sticking to little things such as playful hitting, or the occasional tickle fight. Their views of one another had changed in that short amount of time, and when they didn't feel forced to act like they couldn't stand each other, they realized that they were very fond of one another indeed.

For Alex, everything really clicked into place on the morning when she had to explain her near-rape-experience to Justin. After she described the incident, she found herself in the most emotionally vulnerable position she could ever recall being in. Confronting the traumatizing experience forced her to confront other things that she didn't even know she had always felt. She realized she was feeling things for her brother that she wasn't sure how to deal with. Alex had looked into his intense blue eyes, and, feeling mesmerized by them, felt herself magnetically drawn forward. It was only at the very last second that she regained control of herself and turned the kiss into something more chaste and appropriate for a sister and brother.

Reflecting upon the incident, Alex knew that something had dramatically changed inside of her, and she could tell Justin was feeling the same internal turmoil. Justin wore his emotions on his sleeve, and even if he didn't, Alex knew him better than anyone. She also knew between right and wrong, and what was moral and immoral. The correct way to proceed would have been to go out on more dates, and find someone who WAS NOT related to her that she could invest her feelings in.

And yet, she just didn't. She couldn't.

She had finally figured it out. She needed Justin.

So Alex and Justin continued spending a lot more time together, alone, when no one would see or judge them. Alex had come up with a brilliant story about how she caught Dean hitting on some other girl and dumped him. She was pretty thankful it was summer, so the story wouldn't spread through the school like wildfire…yet. Dean had called her a few times, but she didn't answer. She deleted his messages without bothering to listen to them. Harper was happy to have more summer days with her best friend that weren't being marred by Dean's presence. However, Harper was definitely starting to notice that Alex's mood was a little off… more somber and contemplative than usual.

Alex successfully brushed it off the first few days, able to blame it on the breakup with Dean. Harper could never guess what she was truly going through inside.

Eventually, however, Harper felt she needed to confront Alex about whatever was bothering her. She felt it was her right as Alex's best friend to know what was wrong.

One day, when the two girls were killing time at the sub station before a movie, Harper finally gathered the courage to ask. As Alex returned to their table with two root beer floats, Harper took a deep breath and spoke.

"Alex, I need to talk to you about something serious."

"…wow, Harper. Really? OK, you're right… I WAS lying when I said I liked your fruit roll-up dress. The color was cool and all, but the one piece that melted into your armpit and turned it green was kinda gross…" Alex trailed off before taking her first sip of her root beer float.

"No, Alex, that's not what I me…hey, you told me no one noticed that! Oh no, Gigi saw and everything!"

"It's OK Harper, I doubt anyone remembers…" Alex said, looking away and snickering to herself.

"…ugh, Alex! I really wanted to have a serious conversation here! Can we focus please?"

"yeesh, OK…sorry." Alex wiped the smile off her face, drew a fake halo around her head, and folded her hands in her lap. "Go ahead, shoot".

Harper sighed. "Alex, I know something is wrong that you're not telling me about. Before you say anything, I just want you to know that I'm not trying to put you on the spot or anything but I just wanna know what's wrong becauseIhateitwhenyou'resadbecauseyou'reusuallySOfunandcarefreeand-"

Alex reached forward to put her hand over Harper's mouth.

"Harper, I got it! Alright… you busted me. There is something I didn't tell you."

"I knew it! Alex, how come you didn't just tell me whatever's been bothering you?"

"Because I didn't know if you'd understand, and…and I've been scared."

Harper gasped. "YOU? Were…SCARED??"

"Yes, Harper… it does happen." Alex sipped her float.

"Well, obviously! But I'm surprised you would say it out loud, that's so unlike you! This must be more serious than I thought… Alex, what happened??"

"Harper…" Alex paused for a moment, twirling her straw around in the drink. _Should I just come out with it?? There is NO WAY Harper, or anyone for that matter, is going to be OK with how I'm starting to feel about Justin… I think I'd just be better off telling only part of the truth._

Alex took a deep breath and leaned close to Harper, and whispered, "Harper… don't freak out, OK? Here it is… Dean tried to rape me."

"…wh….what? Oh my God, Alex. Are you messing with me?? That is SO not funny." Harper replied, almost raising her voice.

"Please keep it down. I am not messing with you. Why else would I be acting so funny all week?" Alex said in hushed tones. _Well, I could think of another reason for me to be acting funny…_

"That's just so shocking! I'm so sorry that happened, Alex. That's horrible… I always knew Dean was kind of a 'bad boy', I just never knew he was the kind of guy who would take it that far…" Harper reached forward and hugged her best friend.

Alex, not usually big on hugging, obliged and accepted the squeeze.

"It's alright… thanks, Harper." Alex said, ending the embrace. "I just need you to keep this between you and me. Sorry I didn't tell you before." Alex sighed, playing with the hem of her top. "I didn't tell anyone. I just want to move on and not be involved with Dean anymore. I just want to put it past me."

"Don't worry, Alex. I understand. I swear I will not tell anyone. Just, in the future, I want you to know that you can tell me these kinds of things. You're my best friend, and you know you can tell me anything."

"Thank you, Harper. Likewise."

"Really? Because I've been wanting to tell you about this new dress I'm making that involves banana leaves and googly eyes and-"

"OK Harper! Maybe I'll have to withdraw that offer. Or at least, restrict it to really serious stuff… you know what, how about we just go to that movie now…" Alex said, grabbing Harper's hand and walking out.

**I know, I know... not enough Jalex in this one. Just wanted to take a break from that for a minute! You know, trying to pace it realistically.**

**-L**


	5. Rising Heat

**OK, I know the last chapter was devoid of Jalex! Thought I'd make it up to you with a short chapter chock full o' tension! teehee!**

**Thanks for the reviews, keep it up!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place, Grand Theft Auto, or anything copywritten!

-----------------------------------------------------

"Alex, it's 1 o'clock in the morning!" Justin said, with a laugh, to his little sister. "Grand Theft Auto will still be here when the sun comes out. Go to bed!"

There they sat, on the edge of his bed. Justin and Alex had been playing video games in his room for hours, taking the occasional break to get a snack or share a pint of ice cream.

"Gahhh, it's only 1 am, so what? Booooo. You just want to stop because you're losing so miserably."

"GASP!" Justin said theatrically, putting his hand on his chest and feigning outrage. "I am so insulted! You'll pay for that."

Alex's heart quickened with excitement. "Pssh, what are you gonna do about it?"

"Oh, nothing…" Justin muttered, taking both game controllers and throwing them to the floor. He stood up and pretended to have something else to do, walking towards the other side of the room. Alex, knowing something was about to happen, tried to keep her eyes on him. He waited until he was just far enough behind her that he was out of her peripheral vision, and bounded forward to tickle her sides.

"HAHAH! Damn you, Justin Russo!" Alex said between giggles, trying half-heartedly to swat him away from behind her. "My only weakness…EEP!" She squealed, as he got one good jab at her underarm before she finally squeezed her arms down and turned toward him, laughing.

"Now it's YOUR turn to pay…" Alex said to her brother, grinning maniacally.

She jumped up and crouched into an attack position, but right before she could retaliate, Justin swooped out of the way. He jumped behind her again with unexpected swiftness, and grabbed Alex from behind, pinning her arms to her sides very tightly.

Alex giggled playfully, and tried to struggle out of his grasp. He tickled her once more to assert his dominance and show her that she wasn't strong enough to win this time.

Gripping her from behind, Justin whispered slowly in her ear, "looks like you lose…"

Alex stopped giggling and turned to putty in his arms. He continued to hold her firmly, though she was not resisting. He let his mouth linger a moment at her ear, and his breath tickled her neck, raising goose bumps.

_He's a lot stronger than I remember_… Alex thought to herself. _And more built, too. _

All was silent, except for their panting from the activity. Alex got lost in the delight of feeling Justin hold her so tightly. With his breath by her ear still making her quiver, she felt herself falling into a sort of trance. She wasn't really thinking, just feeling. Without even realizing it, her head started to dip back until it leaned against Justin's chest. She bit her lip, thinking, _he feels so good against me… mmmmm…_

Amidst her reverie, Alex didn't realize that she had let out a very soft, yet still audible moan.

Alex's eyes shot open. _OH… my God. _She thought._ Please tell me I didn't just do that out loud... Holy shit, must leave must leave…_

She shrugged out of her brother's grip, looking at him awkwardly and dying to flee at once.

"Wow, Justin! You're right, it IS really late! I am sooo tired," Alex babbled, faking a yawn and backing toward the door. "OK, well goodnight!"

Justin didn't stop her. He had felt the heat between them rising, and he was feeling just as conflicted. He barely got out a return, "g'night…" as Alex slipped out of his room. Justin then lay back down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, reflecting.

He couldn't really blame her for making an abrupt escape, because he himself had been grappling for the last two weeks about whether or not he could/would act on his impulses. Whether he _should_ was not even on the table; he already knew quite firmly that he _should not_ be even thinking about any of the things that had been constantly in his head this entire time.

On top of the moral issues, he was also worried that Alex might not return his feelings… but this was a fairly small worry, because he knew that the way Alex had been acting towards him lately was NOT in a way that implied she hated his company. One of his biggest worries was that maybe she would be afraid of getting close to him because of what had just recently happened with Dean.

_Ugh, I bet what that lowlife did to her completely traumatized her…_ Justin thought. _Oh, God! I probably grabbed her too hard and freaked her out and made her remember something horrible! She must think I'm a monster! That idiot Dean is going to answer for this…_

Justin's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a noise coming from Alex's room. He looked at the clock and saw that it was now almost 2 in the morning, and Alex should have fallen asleep by now.

He waited a moment, and then heard the noise again. Through their shared wall, it sounded faintly like Alex was saying, "No…no…"

_What the hell??_ Justin thought to himself.

He stood to put his ear to the wall, and he heard more clearly that she was repeating, "Dean…no…" in a distressed, yet quiet voice.

_HELL no... either she's having a nightmare, or that stalker is in there trying to finish what he started. Wait, what was that?_ He heard what sounded like something small falling to the floor in Alex's room.

_Oh THAT'S it..._

Justin nervously got up to investigate. He wasn't sure what he was planning to do if Dean actually was in her room. Justin had never been in a fight, but he was so full of adrenaline that he didn't even care. He'd just have to wing it. He paced his room for a few moments, measuring his breathing and building himself up.

He opened his door, inhaling deeply, before stepping out into the hallway...

**To Be Continued!...**

***hides* Sorry, I know cliffies suck! I promise to make it up to you!**

**Review please! :)**


	6. Just a Little Bit

**Thanks for the continued reviews! Alright, I know that cliffy was mean... I'm pretty mean I guess! I'm sorry, hope this next chapter helps!! *mwah***

Disclaimer: I own nothing copyrighted!

----------------------------

After hearing disturbing noises coming from Alex's room, Justin decided he needed to investigate. He stared into the hallway, bracing himself for danger. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, so he ventured out and walked quietly towards Alex's room. He hadn't heard two voices in her room; there was only hers… and he hadn't heard her yelling or screaming, so she was more than likely just dreaming. Justin, however, was not taking any chances.

_This is freaky…_ Justin thought. _She'd BETTER be having a nightmare. If I find that creep in there, so help me…_

He finally reached Alex's door. Their rooms were right next to each other, but the short walk felt like it had taken an eternity. Justin grasped the doorknob and opened her door quietly.

He peered around the room for a moment, not able to see much as his eyes were still adjusting. He didn't hear voices, just the sound of Alex tossing and turning. When Justin's could finally see a little better, he saw that Alex was definitely alone, and she was indeed having a nightmare. She had been thrashing about in her sleep. Her alarm clock had been knocked over, and her comforter had been thrown to the floor, and she was tangled in her top sheet.

_That prick is haunting her dreams, too?! Oh, he's going down…_

He walked quietly to her bed, and said softly, "Alex…Alex, wake up. It's Justin…you're having a nightmare."

"No…" Alex moaned, pushing her pillow off the bed.

Justin called, a little louder this time, "Alex…it's just me. Wake up…" He finally reached her bedside, and placed one of his hands gently on her head. "It's OK…just open your eyes…"

One of her arms swung around and nearly hit him. He put one hand on her bed, and the other hand on that arm to avoid getting hit, and this contact disturbed her enough to make her reach up and push against his chest. He tried shaking her a little bit to wake her, but her movements only became sharper.

"Alex," Justin said, still shaking her lightly, "you're just dreaming. Wake up, it's Justin!"

Finally Alex's eyes flew open, and at the sight of a young man hovering over her, her upper body sprang up and she cried, "NO!", and she scrambled backwards until she hit the wall.

"Alex! It's just me!" Justin assured her in hushed tones, "You're safe; you were just having a nightmare!" he said, hands up and keeping his distance.

Still with a look of shock on her face, Alex stared at him for a moment, terrified and panting. Without warning, she reached for Justin and burst into tears. He came to her and embraced her tightly, trying desperately to make her feel safe again. She crumpled into his lap like a baby. Justin noticed briefly that Alex was not wearing pants, but he tried to ignore this fact in the interest of comforting her.

"Justin, he… he had a knife… in my dream, he c-came to my room… w-with a knife..."

"It's over, Alex… it's over," Justin said, blood boiling, "It didn't happen, and it never will happen."

Alex calmed down a bit as they continued to squeeze one another. Justin had been rubbing her back soothingly, still trying not to look at her smooth bare legs across his lap, and Alex had her face buried in the warmth of his neck. He pushed her hair aside kissed her temple lovingly. Their breathing became in sync and Justin rocked her slightly.

Alex's lips had been brushing against his neck, and out of nowhere, he quite distinctly felt his sister leave a kiss there.

Justin pulled back and looked at her, his expression questioning. Alex didn't falter, but only gazed at him longingly in the dim moonlight. She knew what she wanted, and at this point she was just waiting for Justin to show her that he wanted the same thing.

He returned her gaze, letting a minute pass and wondering whether he could overlook yet another intimate moment with Alex. The brief moments had grown increasingly more intense and hard to ignore. What with her abrupt exit from his room that evening, Justin didn't want to risk triggering anything that might upset her.

Reaching his hand up, he let his thumb trace her cheek and jaw line, and then tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. He continued tracing, eventually reaching her lips and tracing them as well. She took that opportunity to kiss his thumb as he did so.

Feeling slightly bolder, Justin brought her wrist to his mouth, kissing it gently. He placed another kiss slightly further down her arm, inching closer to her. Alex brought her free hand up to cup his face, and he paused the kissing of her arm to look at her.

Alex put her hands on either side of his face now.

She began to lean closer to him, growing impatient. Justin slowly leaned in as well, and the space between them grew smaller. Their faces stopped within an inch of each other, and Justin leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

_Do I really want to do this…? _Justin thought._ Once this happens, there is no going back. Nothing will ever be the same._

He could almost hear the sound of both their hearts pounding. He stopped leaning against her forehead and brought their faces parallel to each other. Both of them had their eyes closed, and their lips were nearly touching.

Alex had finally had enough waiting. With her hands already holding his face, she pulled his mouth to hers. Their lips met softly at last, catching a top lip upon a bottom lip. They both finally exhaled, not knowing how long they had been holding their breath. Their mouths opened slightly as their lips embraced again. They inhaled deeply, almost gasping, as Alex wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips met yet again, more passionately.

Alex's tongue traced Justin's upper lip as their longing for one another escalated. Their tongues met and lapped at each other rhythmically. Between breaths, Justin nibbled Alex's lower lip. Their kissing began to grow hungrier; Justin's hand tangled in Alex's thick hair as his other hand pressed against her lower back and pulled her closer to him. He was kissing her jaw line now, moving down to her neck, where he nipped softly.

Alex let out a soft moan and tried to reposition herself so she could straddle him. She grinned excitedly, feeling his hardness beneath her.

Justin suddenly realized that he was sporting some serious wood. For his sister.

It hit him that he was still conflicted. Justin stopped his ministrations on Alex's neck and moved her off of his lap quite swiftly.

"Justin, wha-"

"Alex, I am so sorry!" He said, scrambling off of her bed and to his feet. "I can't believe I just did that! Oh my God, you must hate me right now… I'm sorry!"

He started to turn for her door, but Alex had gotten up and grabbed his hand.

"Justin, stop for a second! You totally didn't do anything, I did!" Alex assured, intertwining her fingers in his, "That was MY choice, and you have NO idea how long I've been wishing that would happen."

"But there is no way we can do this… there is no possibility that this could end well!"

"Pfft, what do you know? Neither of us have ever done this before, and I'm willing to see what happens," Alex reasoned, "and you need to take a risk for once in your life! Don't you think I'm worth that much?"

_Oh, that's low… _Justin thought._ She's pulling the pity card. Ugh, now she's doing that pouty lip thing… gah! She really is pure evil, walking around pouting and not wearing pants and kissing me…_

"Ugh, Alex… yes, I think you are worth a lot more than I could ever explain. And I do want this… I want you."

"Me, too," Alex said, putting her arms back around Justin's neck.

"…Are you sure? You definitely want this?"

"What? Oh, I was agreeing that I'm worth more than anyone could ever explain," Alex said, grinning to herself as Justin rolled his eyes. "And yeah… that too. I want this, Justin. And I _need _you." She leaned forward and kissed him sweetly.

Justin broke the kiss before it could heat up again.

"OK…I still think we should hit the brakes a little, though. At least for tonight." He began to remove Alex's hands from his neck so he could go back to his room, but she stopped him yet again.

"Wait… will you at least stay with me? We don't have to do anything but sleep," Alex asked, batting her eyelashes and pouting yet again.

Justin stared at her a moment. Even though they had both just made a life-altering and probably detrimental decision, she seemed absolutely fine, in true Alex fashion.

"OK, Alex… I'll stay here. But put on some pants."

Hands linking again, they walked back to her bed. She threw on some little shorts and sat down.

"Better?" Alex asked.

"….Not really… but whatever. Let's just sleep."

He sat beside her, and they lay down, pulling the comforter back up from the floor to wrap around themselves. They curled up together in a spooning position, and fell asleep quickly.

**How was that, pumpkins? You likeee? I enjoyed writing that chapter. :)**

**FYI, this is NOT the end of the story! I hope you know that I wouldn't end it that abruptly or lamely...  
**

**Review please!**

**-L**


	7. The Plan

**Hi! I just want to apologize for the delay. I am soooo sorry this chapter took longer than usual to put up, I've been out of town. Anyway, thanks for reading and here's chapter 7... hope you like!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything copyrighted!

------------------

Justin opened his eyes in the early morning, right before the sun was about to rise. He was still lying in Alex's bed, holding her and wrapped up in her comforter. Her alarm clock read 5:44 am, and he decided now was probably a good time to go back to his room before anyone woke up and noticed anything strange.

He kissed her forehead sweetly before carefully sliding out of her bed and exiting her room. When he got back to his bed, he fell back asleep almost instantly.

Later that day during magic lessons, Justin found himself hardly able to pay attention. Alex, of course, was cool as a cucumber, chewing her hair characteristically and zoning out. Fortunately for both of them, Jerry was only able to teach class for a few minutes before being called away to help the swamped sub station. The kids had been assigned a brief lesson followed by chapter reading and a short question-answer lesson sheet, none of which required complete attention.

Alex and Justin stole glances at each other the whole time. Max was seated between them, as usual… and totally oblivious, as usual. When the lesson was over, Alex had to go help in the restaurant, so Justin took that opportunity to start planning something devious.

Justin's newfound closeness with Alex, combined with the fact that what Dean had done to her was causing her to have nightmares (and who knows WHAT other potentially permanent issues) had really lit a fire under Justin to plot a little retribution.

Of course, vengeance was something Justin was usually firmly against. He was of the mind that in a world full of people who are only out for instant gratification, it was up to him to rise above that kind of nonsense. He always wanted to be the bigger man, the guy who was tough enough to walk away from a fight. Although Justin had always been fairly inflexible about his principles, he was obviously willing to make exceptions… and he didn't think twice about breaking the rules when it came to the guy who tried to violate his sister and steal her virtue.

What Justin wanted to do to Dean would definitely involve magic. He knew that normally, when it came to being up to no good, Alex was the go-to person. Yet, he also knew that he did not want to involve her in any payback plans. He certainly couldn't go to Mom or Dad, for obvious reasons; this left only one person.

Max wasn't always the brightest crayon in the box, but perhaps his creativity and out-of-the-ordinary ideas were exactly what Justin needed. He felt fairly sure that he couldn't tell Max exactly why he wanted to do a terrible magical deed to Dean, so all he could hope for was that Max wanted to get back at the jerk for hurting their sister, just as badly as Justin wanted to.

"Max!" Justin called out before Max could leave the lair, "hey buddy, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Well… better make it quick, cuz I have a date with a banana suit and a flock of pigeons…"

"What?" Justin asked, still looking to make sure Alex was officially out of earshot. He decided to ignore Max's comment and continue. "Listen bro, I need you to help me with something."

"Wow… YOU? Need ME to help you? That's different," Max replied with a quizzical look on his face.

"Yeah, I guess you could say I need your special brand of scheming to get back at somebody."

"Oh cool!… who are you planning to get back at? OOH! I hope it's whoever is always putting gum under the restaurant tables… man, I hate that…"

"No, Max… it's Dean."

"WOAH!" Max said, shocked. "Dean has been putting the gum under the tables?? First he messes with Alex, now this…that dude can sink no lower!"

"NO! Max, he isn't… ah, never mind." Justin gave up, exasperated. "Yeah, it was him. He's a dirt bag and I want to get back at him. Will you help me?"

"Yeah, man! Let's do it! But first, I gotta hit Central Park with my banana suit. Wanna come with?"

"Max, forget the banana suit and come with me." Justin lightly grabbed his brother's arm and walked him over to the magic bookcase.

Justin sat with Max in the lair, brainstorming and looking through magic books for revenge spells and other ideas. Justin found himself becoming increasingly more frustrated, not only with Max's obliviousness, but with the lame spells he kept coming across. Most of the spells involved whimsical, harmless things that no one could actually learn a lesson from. Just when he was about to give up and just use some spell that would make Dean puke frogs, Max said something that sparked an idea.

"Man, this is bunk. Why can't we just go find him and knee him in the balls?"

"Nah, Alex already did that…" Justin said, before pausing and suddenly sitting upright. "WAIT! That's it, Max!"

"SWEET, so we get to knee him?" Max said, excitedly.

"No… what would you do if you woke up one day and your nuts were missing?"

"Ew. I guess I'd be really freaked out and confused."

"Exactly. And you'd feel too bewildered and embarrassed to want to bring it up to anyone, right?"

"Probably. I dunno, Justin… that's pretty messed up…"

"Not if it's just temporary. Like, what if it's just for 3 days or something?"

"Well I guess that's definitely the best way to ruin a dude's day…"

With that, Justin and Max spent the rest of the afternoon putting their heads together to find out how to make this spell a reality. In addition to making him temporarily less of a man, Justin wanted to figure out a way to give Dean horrible dreams that would haunt him.

After several exhausting hours, the two brothers settled on a spell they both agreed on. The wording was simple and vague, but the power behind the spell was going to turn Dean's world upside down, and hopefully teach him a lesson about not thinking with his junk.

The sun was beginning to set, and soon the rest of the family would be back from their shifts. Justin double and triple-checked the spell before deciding it was time to make it happen.

He took his wand, and as he waved it in a fancy flourish, he said the incantation: "With Alex Russo you thought you could play, but Dean Moriarty, now you must pay!"

The tip of Justin's wand flashed blinding white, and a stream of light shot from the wand and out of the lair as if it were fired from a gun, presumably headed toward Dean's house.

"Did it work??" Max asked immediately.

"I think so…" Justin replied softly. "If everything goes as it should, Dean will be spending tonight, and the next 3 days, having the worst dreams of his life… and he will wake up tomorrow with no balls."

They looked at each other with a sense of worry, and yet also excitement. Justin had never done something so wrong before. He was temporarily removing a part of someone's body… this action defied nature's design itself. However, Justin couldn't actually bring himself to feel guilty about it. Dean had done something truly low and disgusting, and Justin felt that his actions were warranted. Good citizen or not, Justin does not mess around when it comes to his family, and especially Alex.

Suddenly, Justin heard footsteps coming toward the lair.

"Max, quick!" Justin exclaimed. "Hide everything!"

He and Max frantically put the books away and hid them under couch cushions, and swiftly positioned themselves to look as though they had been relaxing in the lair, studying.

Jerry walked in, looking slightly disheveled from the long day of work.

"Hi, boys…" Jerry said, looking at the two boys curiously. "I thought I heard you talking in here… What are you still doing in the lair?"

"Oh, just making up some study time," Justin said quickly. "The lesson earlier felt so cut off, so I decided that Max and I could use a little extra learning!"

Max nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"O…K. Well, your Mother wants you to come up for dinner soon, guys." Jerry said, as he headed out of the lair and up to the house.

Max and Justin looked at each other and sighed. That was close…

That night, when Justin and Alex had their typical "date" together (this time playing trivial pursuit, but only asking the trivia and not actually playing the board game), Justin acted as if nothing had happened. He held her in his arms, gave the occasional adoring kiss… and as per usual, they teased each other and Alex tried to cheat by reading Justin's answers, and Justin did not mention anything about what he had done.

He was not completely sure how Alex would feel about him hexing Dean with such a reprehensible curse. He knew that if it were involving anyone else, Alex would probably find the whole thing hilarious, and she would wish that she had been involved. But it was so out of character for him to do such a thing, and Justin worried that she may look at him differently. Plus, given how personal it was and how deeply she had expressed her desire to move on from the situation, Justin wasn't willing to risk telling her and possibly angering her. At least, not yet…

**More apologies, this time for the lack of Jalex in this chapter... just gotta set the stage!**

**-L**


	8. Weird Revenge

**Here's Chapter 8, my dears! I've decided to up the rating to M, simply for the incestuous subject matter and coarse language. Anyway, hope you like this one!**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything with a copyright!

------------------------------

_Dean Moriarty lay sound asleep in his bed, resting peacefully. It was the middle of the night, when in his sleep a sudden rush of ice cold air hit him and a white light flashed through the room, disappearing as quickly as it came. Dean was startled awake, noting that there was no source for the sudden burst of cold brightness, as his window was not open and all of the lights were off._

_As his eyes adjusted, he saw that a girl stood in his room, staring at him curiously._

"_Russo?!" Dean exclaimed from his bed, as he groggily sat up. "I'm so glad you're here, I've been trying to call you constantly! What are you doing in my room??"_

"_Oh, nothing… I just wanted to see you, that's all," Alex Russo replied, grinning devilishly in the moonlight._

"_Really?... you wanted to see me? So then you forgive me, even after what I did?"_

"_Oh no, Dean. I didn't say I forgive you... and that wasn't even an apology…" Alex said, smirking and rolling her eyes. She slowly sauntered closer to his bed._

"_Russo… I'm so sorry. I really am."_

_Alex began to laugh maniacally. "You can't even call me by my first name when you apologize? Who says I will ever forgive you?? Hahahah! You're pathetic, Dean!"_

"_What the hell?…but I thought you… why are you here?!"_

"_Listen, you sorry little prick…" Alex said coolly, finally reaching his bedside and staring down at him. "I'm here for your balls." She held up a razor-sharp buck knife, and she snickered as it glinted in a patch of moonlight._

"_What?!…Russo…A-Alex," Dean stammered, moving away from her until he nearly fell off his bed. "This is not funny! Come on!"_

"_It's not a joke, Dean!" Alex said, as she hopped on top of him, holding the knife threateningly. "Hahahahaha! Look at your scared little face!"_

"_Alex, please! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!……"_

A mixture of Dean's screams and Alex's terrifying laughter filled Dean's head as he finally woke with a shriek, opening his eyes for real this time.

"What…the hell… was that." Dean said to himself nervously.

He let out a long breath, and brought his palms to his face. Dean was so glad his parents were out of town, because he didn't want them to hear their son screeching like a little girl in his sleep. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, unsure of how to feel. He knew it was just a dream, but reminding himself of that fact over and over just wasn't helping. It felt so real… the coldness in Alex's voice had truly made him feel terror.

_Why did I do that to her?…OK, calm down Dean. It was just a dream, it was just a dream._

The nightmare struck enough fear into Dean that he felt compelled to check his lower regions, just to be sure that all was well. He apprehensively lifted up his covers, looking under. Not able to see anything unusual, he brought his hand under the blanket, feeling around above his boxers.

Something didn't feel right.

_No… there is no way…_

He plunged his hand into his boxers, feeling around desperately for what he already knew was missing.

"What the… what the fuck?!" Dean exclaimed, still reaching and not able to find his testicles. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Dean's girlish scream echoed loudly throughout the house, for absolutely no one to hear.

-------------

When Alex and Justin awoke in their respective rooms on that Thursday morning, they both internally jumped for joy at the prospect of spending a full day in the house together, alone. Theresa, Max and Jerry were downstairs working the sub shop. Thursdays were typically slow, so there was no worry that they would need Alex or Justin's assistance.

Alex, who always slept just a bit later than Justin, awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking. She grinned excitedly and darted downstairs to meet him.

As she caught the first glimpse of him, her heart began to beat a little bit faster. Justin always looked so cute when he had bed head, and he was wearing a fitted wife beater that accented every sexy muscle in his torso. Plus, there are few things sexier than when a man is cooking for you.

"Good morning, sleepy," Justin said affectionately.

"Good morning, hot guy making me food… what is that, anyway?" Alex asked, sniffing the air appreciatively. "Smells good."

"Eggs in a basket," he said with a grin.

"…and those are?" she asked, walking up next to him to survey his work.

"Well, they're eggs fried very carefully in the center of a piece of toast… really hard to make," Justin replied, sounding very proud of himself.

"Really? Sounds like you cut a hole out of a piece of bread and dropped an egg into it…" Alex jibed, grabbing a leftover toast middle to snack on.

Justin smacked her butt, causing her to yelp out of surprise.

"Keep up that attitude and you don't get any bacon," Justin said teasingly. "Now put down that toast middle, before you ruin your appetite."

"Sheesh, MOM. Forgive my audacity!" Alex replied, slowly putting down the toast. "Should I worry that you're going to ground me, now?"

"There are other punishments you should be worrying about, young lady…" Justin taunted as he grabbed her hair lightly and pulled her to him, nibbling her collarbone.

At first, Alex let out a soft giggle, but that soon turned to a whimper. She could get used to these kinds of threats…

Justin kissed her neck, and gently moved up to her jaw. He then pulled her face up to his and captured her lips. They kissed slowly for a moment, before Justin gave Alex another playful slap on the bum and ended the kiss.

"Do you want this breakfast, or not?" Justin asked, picking up the spatula. "Go get some plates before I have to make you," he said, teasingly.

"Maybe I kinda want you to make me…" Alex replied, beaming and retrieving the plates anyway.

"OK, OK, I can hear your hormones loud and clear. How about we just eat for now and then worry about those later?"

"Yes sir, Captain Buzzkill!"

Justin rolled his eyes at her playfully as she handed him the plates.

They sat together at the breakfast table, talking, giggling, and playing footsie as they enjoyed Justin's exceptional cooking. Alex never knew Justin could actually cook this well, and she loved all the delightful new things she had been learning about her brother when she finally stopped searching for things about him to insult.

As they finished their breakfast and Justin was putting the plates in the sink, they both agreed that a mid-morning nap was in order. The two teenagers skipped on up to Justin's room, genuinely intending to rest…

**Oooooooooooo! I won't leave you hanging for long, I promise! Review please!  
**

**-L**


	9. A Step Further

**OK you guys... the story is drawing to a close. The next chapter after this one will be the last! Here's chapter 9, it's chock full of lemony naughtiness! I hope you enjoy it! And if you're offended by lemons, you should probably conclude your story reading right now :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything with a copyright

-------------------

After having a lovely breakfast made by Justin, he and Alex decided to go lie down and relax. Up in his room, they curled up under the sheets and spooned in their usual position, with Justin snuggling behind Alex. He casually flipped on the TV and channel-surfed for a few minutes, until Alex, who was growing bored, finally turned around to face him.

"What, you don't like TV all of a sudden?" Justin asked.

"Daytime TV sucks," Alex replied, tracing a finger down Justin's built chest. "Besides, neither of us actually planned on watching that anyway…" she said, as she leaned forward to kiss his neck.

Instead of arguing, Justin decided to just drop the remote and do what he really wanted to do. He put his free hand on the side of Alex's face to pull her mouth to his. Their lips intertwined softly at first, but grew hungrier quickly. Alex nipped and sucked Justin's lower lip as his hand moved down to her waist. They migrated from being on their sides, facing each other, to Justin on top, pinning Alex to his bed.

His left arm was underneath her head, kissing her deeply. Alex was responding in kind, arms completely wrapped around his neck, and one of her legs half lifted up to wrap around him. Alex felt Justin's hand on her bare stomach, moving up her shirt slowly, and she felt a thrill run through her as he was finally moving in the direction she wanted.

Justin's hand finally reached her breast, and his fingertips grazed over her nipple. It hardened immediately, and she moaned and felt a tingle run throughout her body. Justin grinned with excitement, and kissed her even more deeply. Alex wrapped both legs around his waist as he played with her nipple, squeezing and tugging at it lightly. Each time he did so, she felt electricity run through her, from her nipple all the way down to her core.

Alex tugged on Justin's shirt, wanting him to take it off. He finally paused having fun with her nipple long enough to oblige, and Alex took the opportunity to do the same. When he saw her shirt come off as well, he gasped at how beautiful her body was. Her chest was very well-developed, especially for someone so petite. He could not stop both his hands from running up her smooth torso and tiny waist, and reaching up to massage her breasts; Alex moaned in appreciation.

Their lips met again, and the feeling of their bare chests now pressing together turned them both on so much, that they began to grind against each other. Justin moved down to her other nipple that had been neglected, and let his tongue swirl tantalizingly around it. Alex gasped and grabbed Justin's hair. He wrapped his lips around the nipple and gave a gentle, slow suck. She let out a pleasured yelp, and she could no longer help but grab Justin's free hand and inch it toward her waistband.

Justin got the hint without question, and followed Alex's lead. His finger traced the top of her waistband, inching down slowly and teasing her. He finally pushed his hand down past the band, and cupped his hand around her warmth. He could feel how wet she already was, and she quivered at his touch. He impatiently ripped off her pajama pants and underwear, leaving her now completely naked underneath him. He let a moment pass so that he could fully take in her beautiful form, before placing his hand back where she wanted it.

He let a finger glide over her slit as Alex moaned pleadingly, wanting more. Justin sated her, letting his finger press forward to reach her clit.

At that, Alex let out a long, sultry moan, and kissed Justin deeply. He began to tickle her clit slow and soft, which turned into massaging it rhythmically. Justin alternated between deep kissing and sucking her nipples, and could quickly tell Alex was building up a hard orgasm. His finger dipped slowly down to her center and slowly penetrated her tight hole.

"Oh fuck yes, Justin!" Alex exclaimed.

"Yeah? That feels good baby?"

Alex nodded and moaned in approval. Justin continued to pump his finger in and out of her, now using his thumb to stimulate her clit, and building up a good rhythm. As Alex's breathing and moaning picked up and became more erratic, he could feel her tensing up around him.

"Mmmm, keep doing that! Oh you're gonna make me cum," Alex said breathily, one hand gripping the pillow and the other in Justin's hair.

Seconds later, Alex's moaning hit a peak and her back arched as her orgasm overcame her.

"Aaaaaahhhh fuck I'm cumming! Oh, God!" Alex panted, eyes shut tight and hips bucking. Justin could feel her pussy throb, and she shuddered and bit her lip. Alex continued to shudder as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her.

As her orgasm died down, her body relaxed and settled back into the bed. She opened her eyes to look at Justin, who was beaming.

"That. Was SO. Hot." Alex said, breathlessly. "When exactly did you get good at this stuff, young man??"

"Just another one of my natural talents…" Justin said, grinning and shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, I'm impressed," she said, scooting over so Justin could lie next to her. "So, how about I show you what I'm good at…" Alex said, as she began to untie the drawstring of his pajama pants.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a loud knock coming from downstairs at their front door. They looked down towards the direction of the door, and then at each other, confused. It definitely wasn't a family member, because they would have just come upstairs from the sandwich shop if they needed to.

"OK, stay here while I send away whoever that is…" Justin said, kissing Alex's forehead. He threw on a shirt and his robe, and ran out of his room to investigate.

As he was heading down the stairs there was another, even louder knock.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!"

Justin finally reached the door, and without asking who it was, he jerked it open angrily.

There stood Dean, looking neurotic and disheveled.

A moment of panic struck Justin; he had completely banished the thought of the spell from his mind. He had thought maybe it hadn't worked, and even if it did work, why would Dean come here? How could he know? In the interest of sparing Alex from Dean's presence, he thought it would be best to get him away without alerting her that he was there.

"Um…Dean." Justin said, shocked. "You really shouldn't be here."

"Dude… I know I shouldn't be just showin' up like this, but… Alex won't get back to me and I don't know how else to tell her how sorry I am, and-"

"Listen, she doesn't care how sorry you are. You gotta go, man," Justin told Dean as he tried to close the door, but Dean caught it.

"Bro, you don't understand… weird stuff has been happening, and… just, all these crazy dreams… you gotta help me out man! Is she here?" Dean said desperately.

"OK, first of all, do NOT call me bro," Justin said threateningly. "I already have a brother and you are no bro of mine. Second of all… I don't "gotta" help you with anything. I know EXACTLY what you did. You have some real nerve showing your face around here, and you're lucky I haven't called the cops or tried to knock your ass out. Now get the hell out of here."

"Justin, please dude! Crazy shit has been happening! I know she's here, cuz she ain't in the shop or with Harper, I checked! Alex!" Dean began to shout frantically. "ALEX! Alex, please, come d—"

"What the hell is wrong with you, man?? Get a hold of yourse-"

"Justin, what is going on?" Alex said, charging down the stairs. Upon noticing that Justin was addressing Dean, she paused at the bottom step. "What the hell? Why are you here, Dean?? I've been ignoring you for a reason."

"Alex, I got it under control, just go back upst—"

"Finally!" Dean exclaimed. "Alex I just need to tell you that I'm sor-"

"Dean, don't even bother." Alex said, reaching for her wand. "You know what you did, and nothing you can say to me now is going to change it," she flourished her wand in Dean's direction, and said, "**Zippitus-yer-Trapatus!**"

Dean's mouth immediately shut, and he was completely unable to open it or say a word. Alex, grinning to herself smugly, glanced at Justin. He was looking at her with a horrified expression.

"Alex, what have you done?! You know you can't do that in front of him!"

"I don't care! I don't want to hear a word he has to say," Alex said, sitting down on the couch to think. "What was he doing here all worked up, anyway… why did I overhear him say crazy stuff has been happening?"

"I, um… he…" Justin said panicking again. He wasn't a very good liar when confronted, and he had an even harder time lying to Alex. "Hey! We should close that door before someone sees and Dean runs away…"

Justin pulled out his wand and turned to Dean, who was frantically feeling his throat and mouth, trying to figure out what had just happened to him. Justin pointed his wand at him, saying

"**Soap on a rope, soap fell off the rope, rope shot out of my hand, rope tie up that man"**

Ropes plumed out of Justin's wand and wrapped tightly around Dean, and Justin walked over to him and yanked one of the ropes. Dean hopped forward, feeling confused and slightly terrified, and Justin sat him on the couch.

Alex didn't miss Justin's attempt at diverting her attention for one second. She knew he was bad at lying and even worse at acting sneaky, she should could tell quite easily that something about him was a little off. She put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side.

"Nice subject change, Justin…" Alex said, glaring. "Now, tell me what you did to Dean."

**AHHH what will happen next?? Stay tuned! **

**Also, hope you liked my lemon... I always have a hard time writing action or activity, so I hope the positioning made sense. As always...review please!**

**-L**


	10. Mint Chocolate Chip and Goodnight

**I'm terribly sorry for the delay! I'm moving soon and everything has been really crazy. Anyway, I've tortured you long enough... here is Chapter 10, the conclusion to Why Are You My Sister? I hope you love it!**

Disclaimer: Disney owns Wizards of Waverly Place, not I!

------------------------

Justin anxiously searched for words. Alex knew something wasn't right with Dean, and she suspected Justin had something to do with it. Knowing that he couldn't lie to her, Justin decided that the easiest route was to just face the music right now.

"Alex please, you have to understand... you may prefer to ignore important things, but you have no idea how hard it has been for me to just pretend nothing happened," Justin attempted to explain. "What he tried to do was completely despicable and unacceptable, and the thought of him just getting on with his life without having to answer for anything was absolute torture for me."

"Justin. What. Did. You. Do?!" Alex demanded.

"Don't kill me, OK? What I did was very shocking and wrong, so I don't want you to judge my character based on this..." Justin pleaded, taking a deep breath. "... I put a curse on him that would temporarily make his balls disappear." He shut his eyes and immediately cringed, bracing himself for whatever might happen next.

Unexpectedly, Alex's raucous laughter echoed throughout the room.

"That…" she said, gasping between her laughs, "is pretty good…! Hahahah…"

"Wait, so you're not mad? I performed a completely unforgivable hex on a mortal, and you're…amused?"

"I'm more surprised than anything else, Justin," Alex chuckled, her laughter dying down. "I wouldn't expect you to do something so nasty for me. But I gotta admit, I'm touched." Alex gave her brother a wide grin.

"Alex, you know I would do anything for you," Justin said, sighing heavily. "Wow…what a relief."

"Ah-ah-ah! Don't think you got off that easily. You shall be punished later," Alex smirked. "AND you have to put Dean back to normal. It may be funny, but it's still really weird…"

"Yeah, I know it is… I'm sorry, Alex. I swear, I did not mean to interfere with your life. I've just never felt so strongly about anything before…" Justin said sincerely. He reached forward and held her hand.

"It's OK, Justin. I appreciate the thought behind it," she said, squeezing his hand. "Now seriously, please… can we undo that spell? The thought of it is grossing me out…"

"Yeah, sorry. I'll get the Undo Dust…"

After discreetly retrieving the Dust from the lair, Justin and Alex undid the spells that had been performed on Dean. Once all of his parts were back in order and he was able to talk again, Dean's confusion was brimming. He angrily stood up, ready to throw down if needed.

"I dunno what the hell is goin' on here, but you guys are a couple of freaks!" Dean said, pointing his finger at both of them. "How… what did you do to me?? And are you two weirdos goin' out or somethin, cuz that is just really sick—"

"I think that's about all I'd like to hear from you, Moriarty," Alex said, grabbing her wand. With a swift flourish, she said, "**Cerebellum Erasus!**"

Dean's eyes immediately glazed over, and he plopped right back down onto the couch. He found himself completely unable to remember how he got to Alex's house, nor did he know that anything had happened to any of his appendages.

Alex walked up to Dean, leaning down to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well Dean, it sure was nice of you to come here and apologize." Alex said patently, looking him in the eye. "I still don't want you coming around here, but I'm thinking this was a step in the right direction for you."

"Yeah…ok…" Dean played along, still completely puzzled.

"Justin, help me out here?" Alex said, attempting to hoist Dean from the couch.

Justin helped Alex heave Dean up and they walked him to the door.

"Bye, Dean! Make sure to head straight home now!" Justin said, implanting ideas as he and Alex ushered Dean away. Dean walked off, still bewildered and wobbly.

"More like, 'jump off a bridge…'" Alex muttered under her breath. "Kinda funny that this time, you were the troublemaker and I'm the one who fixed everything."

"Yeah, I guess the tables were turned this time, weren't they?" Justin said, closing the front door and wrapping his arms around Alex's waist. "So I believe we have some finishing up to do…"

"Oh, you mean that you have some ass-kissing to do for causing all this trouble…?" Alex snickered devilishly, reaching her arms up to wrap around Justin's neck.

"Hmm… by my count, I'd say we still have a long way to go before we're even for all the times I've fixed everything when YOU caused trouble," Justin reached down with one hand and smacked Alex's behind playfully.

Alex squeaked at the mock abuse and said, "Don't you sass me, Justin Russo! I deserve to have my moment!"

"Oh, I'll show you what you deserve…" Justin said, leaning down and tossing Alex's petite frame over his shoulder effortlessly.

"Ahhh!!" Alex squealed. "Unhand me! Unhaaand meeeeee!!!" Alex's voice trailed off as Justin trotted her up the stairs, back to his room.

Once in the room, Justin pitched Alex onto his bed with ease. He crawled on top of her, taking her wrists and pinning them above her head, and he leaned down to hover over her face as she giggled and struggled beneath him. After enjoying watching her squirm for a few moments, he finally planted a deep kiss on her. Alex moaned into the kiss and arched her back up to reach him, though Justin was still hovering above her. He leaned his body into hers, pressing and grinding against her as the heat began to build between them.

Still kissing deeply, Justin let go of one of her wrists to reach down and untie his pants. With Alex's hand newly freed, she took the opportunity to pull on his shirt, trying to remove it. He let her other wrist go, and they both paused the kiss to just undress completely.

Seeing Justin nude for the first time, Alex took a second to look him over. His body was extremely toned and yet smooth and touchable. Though she was inexperienced with naked men, she knew she liked what she saw.

Wasting no time, Alex reached down to touch him. She wrapped her slender fingers around his length, and he gasped with pleasure. His cock felt firm, but warm and smooth. Alex began to stroke him slowly, tantalizingly. Justin let out a deep, sexy groan. After a few moments of touching her brother, Alex's mouth was watering.

Still underneath him, she flipped Justin onto his back and crawled on top of him, putting herself at level with his completely rigid cock. Starting at the base, she trailed her tongue up his cock slowly. Justin gasped heavily, not quite expecting Alex to be so aggressive. Alex's tongue flicked the tip when she reached it, and then she wrapped her full, wet lips around the head. The warmth around his cock caused him to let out a breathy moan.

Alex began to move up and down Justin's shaft slowly, tortuously. He tangled his fingers in her hair, pressing down on her head and bobbing it slowly on his cock. Each groan made Alex wetter, and she wanted him more and more. Justin was so hard that he may have been made of stone, and Alex gradually picked up speed, salivating and making his dick completely wet.

Soon, Alex could hardly contain her desire for him. She abruptly stopped her sucking to look Justin right in the eye.

"I want you, Justin…" Alex said, curtly. "I want you inside me right now."

"Woah… um, Alex… are you sure?" Justin replied, a little taken aback.

"Don't make me beg… I've wanted you for a long time," Alex said as she began to crawl on top of him, trying to position herself over him. "Fuck me, Justin."

Justin battled with his thoughts for a moment. Should they really be doing this? No, they shouldn't be. Yet, they had already passed the point of no return in their relationship, this he could not deny. There was no way that anything they had been doing for the past few weeks could possibly be deemed "normal" or "right". But still… it somehow seemed very right. Their relationship inexplicably felt like the most natural and innocent thing in the world. Their love for each other made them better wizards, better people.

For Alex and Justin, it was right.

Justin acquiesced. He knew that he would have given her what she wants eventually. He always does.

"OK, Alex. You win. But… can I say something first?"

"Oh, please don't tell me you want to pretend I'm a Cylon or something like that…"

"Alex, shut up… I love you."

Alex paused. Though she had known this a long time, she still felt awed upon hearing him say it aloud.

"I love you too, Justin. I know now that I always have…" Alex said, leaning forward to kiss Justin deeply.

Justin reached into the drawer of his nightstand, searching for what could only be a condom. Alex didn't say anything, though she felt somewhat surprised that he was so prepared. Yet, she also knew that preparedness was just typical Justin style.

Finally finding one, Justin tore it open and rolled it onto his still-hard dick. He switched positions with Alex, so that she was once again underneath him.

"Are you really sure?" Justin asked Alex.

"I'm sure..." Alex replied, running her hands up his chest. "Justin, I need you."

He positioned himself at her entrance and began to slowly press into her. Not noticing any flinching, Justin continued to enter her until he hit her barrier.

"Are you OK?" Justin asked. Alex calmly nodded. "Alright… ready?"

"Yes… I love you, Justin."

"I love you too, Alex."

They kissed passionately, and Justin gently thrust completely forward, breaking Alex's wall. Alex let out a pained moan, and Justin stopped moving. Once her breathing returned to normal, she nodded and indicated that she was ready.

Justin pulled out partially, and began thrusting in and out, very slowly at first. Once he could tell that the pain had subsided and was beginning to turn to pleasure, he started to pick up a faster rhythm. Now that he could stop worrying about hurting her, Justin groaned deeply and let himself enjoy the feeling of Alex's tight walls squeezing him.

Alex began to moan again, feeling the heat build. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, and Justin had one hand behind her head while the other squeezed her ass. He pressed deeply inside her, picking up a rhythm. Justin caressed and licked her nipples as her moaning grew louder, and Alex was soon grinding against him as he pumped in and out of her. He picked up speed, and tensed up as he felt his orgasm begin to build.

Alex reached her head up and started to kiss and suck on Justin's neck. He let out a loud groan, as this was a particularly sensitive spot for him. She began to nibble a little and suck harder on the same spot on his neck, and Justin finally lost control and surrendered to his orgasm. His entire body shuddered in release as he quivered and groaned loudly, cursing out of pleasure.

His body collapsed onto Alex's, completely exhausted. His breathing quieted, and he propped himself back up onto his elbows to kiss Alex tenderly. He looked into her eyes, brushing the hair off her forehead, and she had a look of absolute tranquility on her face. Alex smiled up at Justin, and they gazed at each other for a few moments in serene silence.

Realizing that he must be constricting her airways, Justin lifted himself off of Alex, and moved to her side so he could snuggle with her.

"So…" Alex said, finally breaking the stillness, "where do we go from here?"

"Hmm, well… I was thinking maybe ice cream and a nap?" Justin replied, a relaxed smile spreading onto his face.

"Wow… I meant like with the whole relationship thing," Alex said, "but that option works just fine for me. Hmm, looks like I'm rubbing off on you after all."

"Yeah, you might just be… because right now, I honestly can't bring myself to worry about what will happen next."

"Well it's about time you chilled out a little, if you ask me."

"Shh, less talky, more ice cream-y."

After getting dressed, Justin ran to the kitchen and got the two of them a pint of ice cream to share. They both enjoyed some light-hearted pillow talk as they ate, not even discussing their worries.

Regardless of what the future would hold for them, Alex and Justin knew that they now had a permanent bond. Nothing, no one, could ever take away what they felt or experienced. They could only blindly hope that something good would happen for their relationship, and that maybe fate would intervene and allow them to be together. But for now, all they could really do was love each other.

They finished the pint of mint chocolate chip, and curled up in Justin's bed to go to sleep.

**THE END.**

**That's all she wrote! I hope you enjoyed my first fic ever, and it certainly won't be my last. I'll probably start working on my next Jalex once I'm all settled into my new place! **

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Kisses to you all :)**

**-L  
**


End file.
